Deep Inside
by Doubletime12
Summary: My first fan fiction. If you don't like grissly scenes skip chapter 2. Should be lighter from there and a bit happier. Starts in Harvard. Sarah's point of view. Not the best summary but there shall be a mix of each thing (Mystery, romance, angst) That's all really, I hope it isn't so bad that you want to shoot yourself but if you do, wasn't me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I'm a teenager and I'm new to this site and this is my first story. It isn't really based on anything, most of it is just some ideas I've been thinking about. The first chapter is really short, just to let you know. BTW, this story is based on mystery, crime and zombies. Also, there may be a little bit of romance. So, yeah, I hope it isn't to bad and let me know.**

Chapter 1

Silence settled over the world. Sounds faded to nothing as we watch the darkness creep up on us like a lion stalking its prey. Power outages increased. Houses going out one by one. The inhabitants of this crumbling world stand together, linking hands, to witness the end of planet Earth. In a matter of seconds, a world of peace morphed into one of chaos and death. This is the story of our journey through hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 months before

The winter snow settles lightly over the ground, covering it in a white, soft blanket. Snowflakes, each one different, floats and dances in the chilly breeze. One by one, they fall from the light grey clouds that hide the harsh, burning light from the sun and the blue sky, soon to reappear. Trees stripped from their leaves, sway lightly. Silence has settled upon this town, no horns beeping, birds singing or even people talking. Just me. Sarah Halken.

Whenever i came here, memories hit me, every one unique and full of emotion. Ever since that fateful day, i lost faith and forgot everything.

_"Come on Mum, we're going to be late if we don't get going now!"_

_"Okay, Okay, let me just lock the back door"_

_"Come on!"_

_"Coming! Jeez, what's the rush, Miss Bossy?"_

_"Muuum, it's graduation day, i have a right to be bossy. Now, come on or don't you want to see your 17 year old daughter graduate?"_

_"Fine. Where are my keys? Ah, found 'em. Lets go." That is my mum, Isabella Halken. Divorced mum of one. Very clumsy and forgetful but i still loved her to bits. I yank open the door and head towards the large, red jeep that currently occupies our drive. It's a beauty really, i got it for my birthday last year and i love it. Good thing it is built for our snowy roads. Anything like a Honda or Mini would be crushed or found abandoned on the side of the road as it is very slippery, which is a bad thing for my mum. As i said, she is clumsy and not the best at hand-eye co-ordination._

_As soon as my mum and i are inside the car, i turn on the heating. The weather here is freezing. Many suffer from frostbite, that is why i have a check up on my cars' heater every month. After a couple of seconds, feeling returns to my hands. I slip the key into the lock and revel in the purring sound that comes from the engine. God, i love this car._

_Gently, i ease it onto the icy roads. As i glance to my side, i see my mum glancing at the house. "Mum, you did lock the house, remember, i was there and also, you did turn of the oven and any sources of water. Don't worry."_

_"Okay Darlin', thank you. You know how bad my memory is."_

_"I sure do."_

_Twenty minutes later, we are pulling into my High School, Georgestone High. It is a large building, painted in different shades of blue. A small courtyard surrounded by trees can be found at the entrance. In front of the large see through doors that lead us into the school. Since the snow is at least a few feet by now, the graduators and gheir sponsors are lead into the large auditoriom. By large, i mean humungous. More than twice the schools population can fit into it. Imagine one and half size football pitch. It's great. _

_As we took our seats, i spotted my best friend Becca. She has ginger hair with green eyes,which blended well with her pale complexion. Unsusual but in a good way. I took a seat next to her. "Hey Sarah. You excited?" She whispered over to me._

_"Yeah, college next."_

_"Yeah, what ones did you apply for?"_

_"Stanford, Yale and Harvord. You know i am a big dreamer so don't look so surprised." I say as i see her looking at me like i was crazy. _

_"Well, i'm sure you will get into one, if not all, of them. I went for only Stanford, you know how i love computers." I've known Becca since i was 5 and always knew that she was obsessed with computers. When she was 12, she started creating her own computer called the obintrox. Now, i have no clue about computers but i have tried it and it is good. _

_"You will definately get in, especially if you show them your computer." I assure her. I wasn't saying it because we're friends but because i know she will get in. Don't ask me how, i just know._

_"Thanks Sarah"._

_As i opened my mouth to respond, Principal Cheric began to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, parents and students, thank you for joining us today to celebrate that you survived 4 years in high school or living hell as some of you say". Laughter rippled through the crowd. "Yes, i've heard you, not all of you are as good as you think you are at being secretive and quiet when whispering. Some of the things i have heard, lets just say, what is wrong with you?" Snickers filled the hall. Bouncing off the walls like hundreds of ping pong balls."Anyway, lets get down to business, i would like to reward each and every one of you for graduating. So if i may, i shall start to call out names and you can can come up here, one by one. Shall we get started? First up, to face the embarresment is Sheila Acrossen." One by one, we all get up to collect our certificates. As i hear my name being called out, a flash of black catches my attention. I shrug it off and carry on towards the podium. As i scan the crowd, i see my mum smiling and waving. I haven't seen her smile like this in a long time. Too long a time, in fact. I stroll back towards my seat but not beofre i see my mum walking towards the large oak doors, phone in hand and she looked agitated. Must be one of her clients. She is a lawyer after all. Once again, i tak my seat._

_After the ceremony, i start to look for my mum but she is nowhere in site. I tell Becca, i've got to go and i'll call her later, then i begin to walk through the buzzing crowd. After bumping into a few people, i finally make it to the hallway. As i begin to walk, i spot a smudge of red on the floor. I bend down to get a closer look and see splatters of it heading down the corridor into the girls locker room. I stand and walk to the door. Yep, it is definately leading here. I open the door and i'm hit with a metallic smell. The horrid aroma surround me, making my eyes water and my nose to crinkle because of the power of it. Whatever is causing it must be close. _

_I followed the path of the trail with my eyes and see a large puddle of it on the floor. My breathing turns rapid as i realise what the substance is. Oh god, it can't be. I guickly run towards the showers and what i see there will haunt me forever. A mess of a body, if you could even call it that. Parts hung on the shower heads and covered the tiled floor. The smell is so strong that i can't breathe without almost fainting. Piles of organs and guts littered the corpse. A foot lies in the dirty, mouldy corner at the far back. of the room The chest, ripped open like a bear attacking its dinner. Whatever did this was powerful and had no remorse for its victim. What is left is a bloody mess of goo and rotting flesh. Some parts were missing such as the large intestine and worst of all, the heart. The face is nothing but a skull with pieces of skin hanging off. Long, long strips of skin. It's everywhere. I begin to heave and take a step back, in my hurry i slip on a small puddle of blood.I quickly scramble up and sprint to the entrance, however, a glint of silver forces me to turn my head. _

_A locket, small and heart shaped is underneath the wooden bench, closest to the door. I pick it up cautiously and look inside so i could determine who they were. Opening the locket, i glance inside. Blood drains from my face, my whole body infact. The victim was Isabella Halkin. My mum. With that thought, i get out of there and run to Becca. I whisper "call the police and locker room. Body, messy, my mum" and with that, i let the darkness fall over me and fall to the ground._

It is only then that i notice the tears rolling down my cheeks and the melted snow, that covers my jean covered knees. I place the flowers by her grave and tell her i love her and i'm sorry. Police have never found the killer even though many more of these killings are happening around the world. We don't know how or what is going on. It is like they are invisible, blocked from the world, wiped from existence.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, i stand up and wipe snow off my legs. I know it is selfish but everyday i wish it was someone else that was in the locker room and not my mum. The woman who had been there for me, been my best friend, someone i can talk to. I just want her back. I want the person that loved me unconditionally and told me everyday i was special and she never regreted having me. She was one of a kind. Why her?

With one last glance at the pearly white tombstone, i head towards the exit. Back towards reality. Back towards Harvord, back towards being alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I've been at Harvord for 6 months now and i enjoy it even though i have no friends. Becca tried to comfort me but i pushed her away, i pushed everyone away. I have my own dorm room, lucky me. It's plain with pale blue walls and a large window. I have a double bed in the middle of the back wall, opposite the door. A oak chest of drawers besides it and a desk in the corner. No pictures. Nothing to remind me of my old life.

With a sigh, i grab my bag and head off to my next class.

Five minutes later, i am walking throught the doors of my business class. I spot a empty seat at the back and quickly place my old, canvas messenger bag on the floor besides it. After pulling out the essentials, i see students beginning to file in. Only a few minutes later, is everyone sat down and ready. Professor Stirle walks in. With dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he doesn't look old enough to be a teacher, especially one with a masters in business. I can see why people are crushing over him.

However, i am not one of them. Nope, not me. I barely even glance at people, let alone boys. I'm too scared that one of them could be one of the killers. Ridiculous, right? I glance at my notebook and begin to write notes as the lesson began. A couple minutes later, a shadows loom over me.

"He-ey, ermm, listen, sorry to bother you but may i borrow a pen? I know, i know, i should be more prepared but i'm so busy and i forgot and..." The velvety, masculine voice wipes the scowl of my face and i quickly turn to face the mysterious speaker. His rambling gets blocked from my mind as i grab a pen from my bag. What i see as i turn, stops me in my tracks. Light brown curly hair and big, chocolate, doe eyes glance at me, flickering to the floor and the walls evry couple of seconds. Realising i was staring, i quickly return to my emotionless exterior.

When i realise he is still speaking i tell him "Here you go" effectively cutting of his talking and hand him the pen quickly before turning around and facing the teacher. After a few moments, i hear the soft thump of footsteps walking away. I release a breathe i didn't realise i was holding and got back to work.

An hour later, the shrill ring of the bell signals the end of class. Quickly scooping up my bag, i hurry out of the class. Not even noticing the curious gaze that followed me out the door.


End file.
